


Baby's Breath

by emiwaka29



Series: Paradis [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Insomnia, night sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiwaka29/pseuds/emiwaka29
Summary: It is night. She cannot sleep.*SPOILERS*





	Baby's Breath

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble starring our fish daughter.

It is night. 

It is cold, despite her blankets. 

It is dark, despite her candlelight. 

It is lonely, despite her father sleeping next door. 

She cannot sleep. She is scared. 

The moment she closes her eyes, she is greeted with a memory. Of intense pain, blood staining her hands, then it is suddenly so peaceful. But then she awakens, and there is no one. No one. She is alone and she cries. No one comes for her. 

Her eyes flutter open. A teardrop falls, and she wipes it away. 

“Oh, I am not a child any longer, and yet…”

She sighs, and arises from the bed.

The moment her feet touch the floor she flinches. She should’ve worn socks. Her frozen feet take her to her balcony, her arms heavy with blankets. She piles them into a makeshift bed of sorts, and wraps herself as best she can with her short arms. 

Flayn looks to the autumn night sky. The Blue Sea Star has passed, and thus Her star is in hiding. But she believes She is watching, so she clasps her hands in silence. 

Her breath forms into white mist as she speaks. 

“Goddess…yet again, I cannot sleep, and I force you to be my midnight companion. My sincerest apologies, I hope my talk does not bore you.” 

She begins. It is a long tirade of countless topics, but she cannot stop herself. 

“The dining hall’s breakfast was again plain porridge. Again! I would not return, were it not for the company of my classmates!”

“Please, do not let my brother know of my sleeping outside - he would forbid it immediately–”

“I hope Mother is not too terribly lonely. Please, be her companion until we can join her again…”

Flayn sighs. 

“...Will I never sleep?”

_ Will I never awaken? _

She shivers. It is suddenly so cold. 

But then, a flash of a memory from three weeks prior suddenly reappears. 

The advice box. The answer, it...

_ ‘We won’t allow that to happen.’ _

A bright smile forms from her lips. Then, she lets out a big yawn. Then, her eyelids suddenly feel so heavy…

Before she knows it, she is rudely shaken awake by a frantic Seteth– _ ‘Flayn! What are doing here? You will be ill!’ _

She groans.

Oh, bother.


End file.
